Blizzard Of Truth Or Dare!
by Kusanagi Black
Summary: My first attempt at humor, mostly Taiora with a little Daikari, Mimato, and YoleiOC. My own character of course, read and review please!


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own** Digimon, nor do I own the game truth or dare. IT belongs to all the little children of the world, and us teens and older kids who enjoy torturing helpless characters like Tai and Sora into admitting their undying love!

* * *

A few of the digidestined had come to a sleepover party at the Kamiya's. The group was Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Goken and Kari. (I know I'm not a DD but I'm a visiting friend in this one so please bear with me.) 

Right now, it was about midnight and the boys were channel surfing while the girls slept in their sleeping bags on the floor. Slowly the boys fell asleep, Matt first, then Goken nodded off, Tai slowly went to sleep and the remote fell to the floor, right on the channel button. The remote changed the channel to the news channel and they had just started the weather. While the teens slept, the forecaster started laying out the weather for the night.

"Well today it was a very cold day and the same for tonight," she said in a happy tone,

"Tonight the temperature will plummet to about 10 degrees and expect snow, and lots of it everyone. The forecast calls for the blizzard to start around one in the morning and not letting up for at least two days. Roads will be frozen over with black ice but that probably wont matter unless you can get your vehicle out from under the snow. Now on to..." the woman continued on with her forecast.

Outside, flakes started to fall. Slowly at first, then faster and faster and the winds made sure that every one found its way to the frost bitten ground.

* * *

Mimi was the first member of the group to awaken. 

"Brrr!" she shivered and hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"It certainly is freezing in here," she said. The pink haired girl stood up and wrapped the extra blanket around her cold body and walked over to the pantry to get some hot cocoa mix when she paused to look out the window. It was a beautiful flurry that was steadily increasing in volume. She grabbed the box of cocoa mix and started to walk out of the small room but curiosity got the better of her and she got close to the glass and looked out.

In the living room, the groups of slumbers were woken up by a horrible scream. Tai jumped ten feet off the couch.

"What Happened? Where's the fire!" he said looking around. Matt grabbed him by the collar and slapped him across the face a couple times to calm him down.

"Thanks Matt, I needed that." Tai said and smiled at Matt, a little to nicely. Matt looked at him with confused eyes, until he was on the ground with a palm print on his cheek and he still didn't know what had happened.

"Now I feel twice as much better." the brunette held out his hand, which Matt took and helped him to his feet. They all walked to the pantry to see what all the fuss was about and found Mimi pointing to the ground outside.

"What's up Mimi?" Kari asked then she looked outside.

"HOLY SH..." she started.

"KARI!" Tai warned. The young sister clamped a hand over her mouth and looked back to the outside floor. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow and from her estimates; it was about four feet thick and still piling up.

"Whoa..." she said in amazement.

"That's a lot of snow," they all said in amazement.

"Good Morning everyone, well it seems that we've had a bigger blizzard than expected..." The group turned to the TV. Which had been on all night.

" Hey, lets see what it's going to be like today." Sora suggested. They gathered around the TV. And got in their sleeping bags or under blankets.

Goken however, opted to stay by himself on the end of the couch. They all listened to the meteorologist talk about the week's forecast.

"Well, Last night it appeared that we will get about four days of snow, letting up around Wednesday or Thursday, we will keep you updated on anything new."

"JUST GREAT!" Tai thundered. Everyone flinched for the second time that morning.

"What's your problem Tai?" Sora and Kari asked. Tai looked about to burst in rage.

"I WAS GOING TO GO TO THE LESS THAN JAKE CONCERT TONIGHT!" he raved.

"Those were freakin expensive tickets and I got front row seats!" The whole group just sweat dropped and turned to face each other while Tai was busy tearing at the couch.

"Well, now that we're literally snowed in, what are our options?" Sora inquired. They all sat around thinking. Mimi suddenly looked up with a sly smile on her face. Tai, who had finally come to terms with the tragedy involving the Less Than Jake tickets, had joined the circle on the floor and noticed Mimi's look.

"W...What are you thinking about Mimi?" he asked, frightened of the looked the girl had.

"Well it's nothing but I thought we could... PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" The girls looked intrigued, the boys looked plain peeved.

"Why?" Tai complained, but he was the only real complainer, Matt wanted to play but feared what dare he could happen upon.

Goken didn't really care, a lot. After a few groans from Tai, the children got in a circle and the games began! Mimi started the festivities.

"Goken, Truth or Dare?" she asked the black haired guy.

"Dare" he replied and Mimi sat and thought.

"Okay, since you're the thrill seeker in the group, I Dare YOU, to take your shirt off and jump from this story into the snow." Kari winced and pulled her blanket tighter around her. Goken just started taking off his shirt but the doorbell rang and interrupted the group.

"I'll get it." Kari said. She got out from the warm confines of her blanket and answered the door. A rush of cold air immediately hit her.

"Whoever you are in or out!" She said and was about to slam the door.

"Calmness, Kari, Calmness." said a male voice. Kari looked up to see who was and saw none other than Davis smirking at her. She looked behind him and Yolei was waving.

"Calm? Davis, sweetie." She said getting closer and closer until they were just inches apart, Davis looked nervous and he was getting flushed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU CALM!" she yelled and sent a very surprised Davis flying through the air and onto the snow-covered ground that was about four stories down.

"Ow." Davis muttered and lied in the snow.

"Yolei, welcome in." Kari said cheerful again and opened the door wider for her female friend. Yolei quickly stepped in and Kari shut the door as fast as possible, shivering after it was closed.  
"So, what are you all up to?" The violet haired girl asked as she disrobed from her winter coat and boots. Mimi got up and gave her a hug.

"Long time no see, Yolei. Oh, we're playing Truth or Dare." Yolei got an evil smile on her face as she saw the boys looks and she noticed that Goken still didn't have his shirt on, showing off his muscles. This made Yolei blush deep red and look away.

"If everything is finished, I'll continue with my dare." Goken said and started for the door.

"What was your dare?" Yolei asked, motioning to his lack of upper body attire.

"I've got to jump shirtless off the balcony and into the snow on the ground." he said as if it was any old thing. This made Yolei gulp deeply.

"Ummm…if your going to do this then I may as well quit while I'm ahead." she said, and for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off his lean muscles. Goken strode out the door with the rest of the group behind him. Davis meanwhile had made it up the steps and saw Goken and the group standing there.

"What's going on here?" he asked and Tai went over to explain to the bewildered teen. When Tai finished, Davis shivered at the thought.

"Hey Guys! He's going to jump!" Kari yelled. Both boys turned and saw the older teen step up onto the railing, he turned around and gave a salute.

"See yeah on the flip side." he said and did a back flip off the balcony and after a second or so then landed in the snow, the white powder broke his fall and he landed softly. They winced when he hit but after a second of lying in the snow, Goken got out and brushed himself off and took the elevator to the fourth floor and got out to stride up to the group. They had eyes as wide as saucers.

"Umm, guys. You might want to close your mouths or let your lips freeze that way." he said and went inside with the amazed group. Once they calmed down and got over the fact that Goken just did an insane thing and survived.

"Ok, I guess it's my turn." he said.

"Ok, umm, Davis. Truth or Dare?" he asked. Davis cringed at their choice of Dare's today so he went with…

"Truth." Goken thought a second.

"Do you wish to have a real relationship with anyone in this room? If so, then who?" Goken asked, finally cracking a smile. Davis blushed deep red. Matt was snickering behind Goken's back.

"Man your lame!" he whispered.

"Oh, yeah Davis, besides Matt, however hurt he may be." Goken added, making Matt go beet red but not because he was embarrassed.

Davis laughed at Matt because he got Goken's actual meaning but then he returned to blushing and tried to answer.

"Umm, Well…" Sora started laughing.

"Who, Davis?" she probed. "KARI!" he blurted out. They laughed, all except for the girl in question who just blushed deeply.

Next was Davis' turn. "Ok, Matt, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Being the Extremely cool and sexy Yamato Ishida, I choose Dare!" Davis started smiling. "Well then Mister extremely cool and sexy, French with Mimi."

Matt's eyes bulged out as wide as saucers. "Wait Wait!" the blonde yelped, turning exceptionally red. It was no secret that Matt was head over heals for Mimi but he denied it every time.

"Oh Matt, You're so cute you know, when you're blushing." Mimi teased.

"Wait a second Miuummuu..." Matt's words were cut short by Mimi's mouth. They laughed out loud as the two held the lip lock. Even after the group stopped laughing, they stayed in lip lock. Tai sweat dropped and Davis watched his...watch intently and looked ecstatic.

"It's been almost 3 minutes. It's got to be some sort of a record!" he exclaimed. Kari scooted over and looked at the boy's watch as well, I think some Americans already set that record," she said. Davis never took his eyes off the watch.

"I wish I could figure out how they do that." he marveled. Kari blushed and got a sly smile on her lips.

The brunette girl looked to her brother and he nodded, raising an eyebrow at his sister's boldness. Kari leaned over to Davis' ear while he was still looking at the lip locked couple.

"Well Davis, if you really want to test out your 'abilities', that will be your next dare." she said, and Davis turned crimson red and looked at Kari. She was blushing a little but she had a sultry smile on that made Davis' eyes go wide, all he could do was nod and he shook himself back to reality.

"You serious Kari?" he asked. The young girl nodded and put her arm over his shoulders and lay her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Tai smiled as him and Sora watched the new couple cuddle together, then he turned to the still lip locked couple.

"Davis, how long has it been since they started." he asked. Davis checked his watch, "It's been almost 15 minutes. MAN they have a lot of breath." he exclaimed. Tai got up and coughed to announce that he was there. No response.

"OK, now this is getting really ridiculous." he grabbed a hand-full of blonde hair and pulled back until Matt was face up. "Come up for air once in a while boys and girls." Matt looked about ready to kill but Mimi stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Matt, I just didn't want one of my best friends to die because him and his girlfriend couldn't get enough of each others mouth." Tai said scratching his head.

"Your going to get it with my next turn Kamiya. After all, recently I find myself a lover and not a fighter." Matt said. Goken butted in, "Hey Matt, please spare us and cut the B.S. and shut up!" Matt's eye started twitching.

"Your next in line after Tai." Goken just laughed and crossed his legs Indian Style.

"No, actually, I think that I will start with you. It will give me some more time to think about Tai's punishment. Goken...Truth or Dare?" Goken being the risk taker that he is took...

"Dare" Matt laughed out loud evilly.

"Okay, Dress in all white, get on top of the couch and sing Craig David's "Fill Me In" then after your done, you have to dedicate this song to someone."

Goken went a little wide-eyed. He didn't like to sing that much and eluded every try his friends made to make him sing.

"OK, Tai can I borrow your services and your white pants and sleeve-less." Goken asked, gulping. Tai nodded and he and the black haired, blue-eyed boy went to his room. The group waited a few minutes and Goken and Tai came out wearing all white pants with white sleeve-less t-shirts. Kari got up and put in their Craig David CD and selected the proper instrumental. (I know they don't usually have instrumentals on CDs but this one does.) The music started and both boys got on the couch.

* * *

Goken pointed to Yolei but she didn't know if he was serious or joking- We were just doing things young people in love do Parents trying to find out what we were up to 

Tai was almost all over the couch but Goken just sat there moving very little. Other than a few movements here and there, "C'mon Goken, rub some funk into that backside, boy." Matt yelled.

Yolei felt her cheeks go red at each point Goken sent her way. He also got somewhat comfortable and like Matt suggested, he put a little art into his actions.

Sora knew that Goken was taking the dare but she couldn't help but look past him towards Tai. 'GOD HE'S HOT' she thought but mentally kicked herself for thinking that. 'Tai is only a friend, only a friend, a very HOT friend. AHHHH'

* * *

The two singers stopped singing and Tai stepped down leaving Goken in the Lime light. The girls looked starry eyed, they had never heard someone sing so well and look as hot as Matt while doing it, especially Yolei. 

"This song goes out to one beautiful woman out there in the great wide world. And that woman is also very close to my heart. She is..." He jumped off and strode over to Yolei taking her hand in his.

"Yolei." Yolei was surprised, to say the least. Most knew of her crush on the black-haired, blue-eyed skater punk, but she would deny it like most people with love towards someone. He gently pulled her up to him and her amber eyes looked deep into his sky blue orbs of life. The boy ran a hand through her violet tresses and it went down the side of her body till it stopped on her side, above her hip. Then he whispered something to her that went straight to her heart.

"I love you, Yolei."

She started crying, not in sadness, but in pure god blessed joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they pulled into an innocent, yet passionate kiss. Applause and whistles rose up around the room as the couple met each other. Girls awed, boys whistled. After they sat down, they returned to their game. It was once again Goken's turn to victimize. He turned to his newfound girlfriend, Yolei.

"Yolei, Truth or Dare." Yolei felt confident that Goken wouldn't take advantage of the game and make a girl, much less his girlfriend, do something overly crazy.

"Truth." she answered. Goken didn't need much time to think about his 'truth'

"Ok Yolei, I've shown how much I love you, now, could you sow me how much you love me." Yolei didn't really think for a second, "Is this proof enough?" she asked and Goken was about to ask what is but Yolei clamped her mouth over his. They sat like that but after a while, Goken fell backwards with Yolei on top and they were still in lip lock. The group watched on, Davis checked his watch every now and then.

It kept going but soon, their hands started roaming to other places than just the back. The group looked at them wide eyed, "YO, WHOA, OKAY KEEP IT PG FREAKING 13 OR GET A DANG ROOM." Matt said not wanting to see one of his best friends and his girlfriend on the job.

The two pulled apart and sat up. Yolei got ready to take her turn.

"Sora, truth or dare?" Sora thought about it for a second...

"Dare" Yolei got an evil smile, which made Sora uncomfortable.

" I Dare you to lock yourself inside a closet with...oh I don't know...Tai?" she said, innocently. Sora and Tai went red at the face.

"HEY, hey HEY hey!" Tai argued but couldn't form other words.

"Ok, I'll do it." Sora got up and Tai followed. "Which closet?" Sora asked. Yolei smiled.

"Go in Tai's, I'll go with you and lock it." Tai gulped at the thought of being in a small space with his best friend. His closet was very small, he could barely fit in it but that was before he cleaned it. Now it could fit him, Matt, and T.K. and still have a little room for Meeko to stretch out.

They went in his room and Tai saw that it was messy from last night's game marathon. They played Gundam Battle Assault 2 and got mad when they couldn't beat 3 minutes on time attack B. Pizza boxes and paper plates littered the room and a crack was in the wall from when Matt decided to use Tai as a football.

"You stay in here until we let you out okay." Yolei said; as the two teens were damned to the abyss know as Tai's closet. Both of them piled in and Yolei shut the door and locked it.

"Ha, now Goken and I can have a little fun." she whispered to herself and skipped out of Tai's room.

* * *

"Now Goken and I can have a little fun." both of the prisoners heard. They looked at each other and Tai yelled, "Don't make a mess and Kari, you better not fool around!" Overprotective brother grossed out friend. 

"Tai, calm down. I don't think they will do anything too extreme." They heard a loud thump against the wall." I hope."

* * *

Tai scratched his head and looked around for anything to do. He and Sora had already read every magazine he owned, they even tried their two person Truth or Dare but that didn't work. Tai found a deck of cards and they played Bullshit and Poker using Tai's old micro machines as money. But now that they had done virtually everything possible in the closet, they were bored. Tai was exceptionally bored since he lost every card game they played. 

"RRRRRR I'm bored to death and it's bloody hot in here." He said and took off his shirt, even though it was a sleeveless. Sora blushed at the sight of Tai's exposed chest and arms.

_'My God he's so good looking, especially without the shirt, oh those muscles. Eeepp, what am I thinking, He's just a friend. Besides, he would never like me anyhow.'_ she thought, trying to hide the redness.

* * *

Jesus it's hot in here. I thought. _'Hot...like Sora, huh? Where did that come from?_' 

I got a magazine and fanned myself. _'It's just the heat of the closet that's making me this way.' _I fanned myself harder.

_'Yea, just the heat… Oh God she's beautiful, must stop thinking of Sora. My mind has to be playing tricks on me, I know it, At least, I hope it is.'_ I put down the magazine since all that it was doing was fanning hot air into my face.

"Man, It is pretty warm in here." I looked up at Sora's voice, the voice like a clear bell on a nice morning.

She started to take off her shirt but stopped when she noticed I was looking.

"Ahem, could you turn around, Please?" she asked me. I snapped out of my trance and blushed while I turned around and tried to become interested in the stack of old movies I still owned.

_'Well, I'll try to find a good movie while I'm waiting, I still don't know why she asked me to turn around. She had a tank on under her sweater.' _I questioned myself as I ran my eyes over the various titles.

"Signs, Final Fantasy, Vampire Hunter D..." I whispered to myself. "What did you say Tai?" I turned around to answer only to find out why she wanted me to avert my eyes. My eyes widened and I received a rather large stapler into my face.

"I SAID TO TURN AROUND YOU PERV!" her voice raged and I recovered quickly to face the movies once more.

"Sorry!" I squeaked and heard some stuff moving around in the little room she had.

"Okay, now you can turn around." I turned around to come face to face with a quilt. Sora had somehow tied it up to the shelves and the door. She was obscured from my view and I only had to stand up to look over it. My curiosity wanted to look over but I had enough respect for her to not sneak a peek.

"How are you doing so far Sora?" I asked.

"Fine, It's just a little warm in here." I heard her say behind the cotton fabric. I could've sworn that I had heard light panting on the other side. I took a peek at my sports watch and by the time, we had only been in there for a half-hour.

I stared at the cloth barrier between the beauty and me.

'What the..." I smacked myself a couple times. 'I can't keep doing this. It's driving me positively insane.' I smacked myself around a few more times and calmed down.

"Tai, why are you slapping the far out of your self?" I looked up to see Sora looking over the 'wall'; she only had her face in view.

"Umm well... I uhh, you see..." I started but she looked like she was off balance.

"WHHHOOOOAAA!" she yelled and fell forward against the barrier, taking the quilt with her.

* * *

Matt got up from his spot on the floor and rubbed his head in pain. 

"Ai Chihuahua..." he said groaning. The girls with Davis and Goken were laughing. Goken had gotten his revenge, sort of. He dared Matt to balance on foot on the coffee table while the rest of them threw items at him. The arrangement was for two minutes. He got items like paper wads, shoes, snowballs and fruit thrown at him, not to mention some of Mimi's undergarments.

They were surprised not at what she threw, but they wondered how she got her bra out of there with her clothes still on. (There wont be nudity in here peeps) Anyhow, he survived for the two minutes and there he sat, another crack was made in the wall from his hard blonde head. (A/N That was the thump that the closet couple heard.)

"O.k. I'm fine with paper wads and snowballs but Kairi, Davis. WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THE FRUIT TO THE NOSE AND THE SHOES TO THE SACK." Matt said very loudly, protecting his sensitive spot with a pillow. Mimi crawled up to Matt.

"Poor Yama..." She started then leaned in closer to his ear, whispering something that made his eyes widen.

Goken tapped Yolei on the shoulder, "How long have they been in there?" he asked and she looked at her watch.

"It's only been about a half hour or so. Why don't we leave them in there for another hour? That was an evil idea to turn on the heaters in Tai's room. Hehe... They're probably going to be admitting their feelings any time now." Yolei said then they heard a loud scream come from the other room.

"Well, I guess they got to that point sooner than we thought. Anyhow, On with the game. Kairi, Truth or Dare..."

* * *

Tai slowly woke up and looked around then rubbed the back of his head in pain. He remembered that Sora had lost her balance and fell through the quilt that separated them and fell on top of him. He fell backwards; knocking himself out on the stapler and that was all he remembered. 

His forehead felt fairly sore and he guessed that Sora must've knocked herself out on his head. Speaking of Sora, the brown-eyed boy felt a little weight on his chest and stomach and he looked down to see a head of sleeping auburn hair. He was about to wake her up when he realized what she was wearing, she only wore her undergarments and one of Tai's thin cotton button-up shirts.

Her attire made him blush but that didn't last long. He reminded himself that it was only Sora and that he didn't need to be embarrassed. 'She's the most beautiful creature in the worlds. Asleep and Awake, I think I can admit that much and more finally. I am old enough to admit my feelings to her.' he thought as he went to sleep with the object of his affection on top of him.

* * *

"Tai..." 

"Who's that calling me...?"

"Tai..."

"Just shut up... Let me sleep."

"TAI!"

"Sora, what is it?"

"TAICHI KAMIYA!"

"AAAHHHHH..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tai yelled as he woke up.

BANG!

"OW TAI!"

The groggy boy had rammed his forehead into his sister's. He sat up and noticed that Sora was still on top of him, in her same attire, still sleeping. After Kari stopped rubbing her head, she looked at her brother smirking.

"Tai...What have you and Sora been doing in here. You Naughty Boy!" she mock. Tai realized what she was hinting at and jumped straight up, flipping Sora off of him in the process.

"N...No... No... Nothing happened Kari!" he stuttered in his denial.

"Tai...why'd you throw me into the wall?" came another groggy voice. Tai looked down to see Sora who'd just woken up.

"Hey, why is it so cool in here." she asked. "Goken decided to turn up the heat in your room and now it's cooler." came another voice. Matt peeked around the corner.

"I can see it's a good thing that it's cooler," he said glancing at Sora who blushed profusely and covered herself up with the quilt. Tai was blushing as well. He got up and shoved them out the door.

"Shut up you guys!" he said as his sister and his friend fell out the door.

"Hey Tai! Don't fool around!" Kari said, mimicking her elder brother.

"KARI!" Tai yelled as he slammed the door into their faces. The brown hair youth sighed and turned back to his childhood friend and noticed that she still hadn't dressed.

"Umm, Sora?" he said blushing, pointing to her lack of sufficient clothing. She noticed what he was hinting at and blushed again, but she didn't seem as embarrassed.

"Uhh, Tai? Could you hand me my bag. I think I'm going to take a shower. I...If that's alright with you." Tai turned around and snatched up her black gym bag then gave it to her.

"That's fine with me Sora." he replied simply and lead her to the bathroom that was located just next to his room. Thanking him, she walked in, giving him the quilt. He blushed in an erratic way when he saw her undergarments once more. Before his mind could wander, he turned on his heel and strode very quickly to the living room.

* * *

"Hey Tai! Kari tells us that you and Sora had some fun in the closet!" Yolei mocked with an evil grin on her face. Tai looked about ready to explode, "Didn't I say that nothing happened! The only reason that she was half-naked was because it was really hot in the closet. And speaking of heat, I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOKEN! IT WAS OVER A HUNDRED DEGREES IN THAT PLACE!" 

The boy appeared like a raging demon. Goken just looked at Yolei and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Just incase I don't make it back alive." he said then waved at everyone and then tore off out the door and down the balcony, the fuming Tai in tow.

As the group sat there, wide-eyed, they heard various curses and yells of fury. "Well, that was...interesting." Davis said still shocked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The group turned around to see Sora drying her hair with a towel. She wore a shirt that looked way too big and some pajama bottoms. Mimi was the first to speak up.

"Okay Sora, spill it. What happened in there between you and the raging bull known as Tai?" Sora blushed a little but acted like it was nothing.

"Oh Meems, It was nothing. We just played some cards and read some books." Sora sat down on the couch and put the towel back in her bag.

"Matt said that you had a severe lack of clothes. What were you playing? Strip Poker?" Yolei inquired. Sora gave her a death glare.

"Nothing...Happened. It just got a little hot in there because of your boyfriend's little game." At Sora's look Yolei hid behind Davis. Kari didn't enjoy that.

"Hey! Get your own shield! That is, If he survives Tai's rampage." Yolei walked over to the door and looked over the balcony to see Goken sprinting over an ice covered sidewalk with Tai sliding on his face after him.

"Oh, I don't think Tai is very happy." she said. Sora came out and looked over the railing and down onto the snow covered parking lot. She saw Tai sliding on his face. He kept sliding till he hit a rock that made him flip many times and landed face first into the goddess fountain across the street. The statue was lying down and he landed right on it.

"OH, Tai!" Sora cried, not noticing the brown-eyed youth's predicament. Yolei was, however, laughing her violet head off.

"Hahaha! That was so funny! Haha! Did you see him, the way he flipped. Oh God!" she laughed.

"Hey! He could be hurt badly!" Sora scolded. Yolei didn't stop laughing.

"Hahaha! Couldn't you make it any clearer that you've fallen for Tai! Besides, that was freaking funny! Hahaha!" she didn't stop laughing until she saw that Sora basically didn't look any longer like the Digidestined of Love. She looked more like Tai with anger. Yolei very calmly walked over to the edge and peered down at Goken who was looking back up.

"You wont be alone in death, my love," she said, trying to be theatrical and romance novel worthy. She took all her years of gymnastics and swung over the railing and did like a monkey till she had flipped and swung her way to the bottom.

Sora did the same since they were in the same class together. (In my world they do gymnastics) Yolei sprinted off past Goken who watched Sora chase her like a rabid animal. He felt a tap on his shoulder. The blue-eyed skateboarder turned around and lost several shades of color to his face. Tai stood there, wet and looking very, VERY angry.

"Uhh...Hello Tai!" he said before running off in the other direction that Yolei took.

* * *

Davis hugged Kari close to him and ran an affectionate hand through her mahogany tresses. "You know, You're really smart for coming up with that plan. You know, to get Tai and Sora together this way," he said planting a small kiss on her head. She went a little red and giggled like a little schoolgirl. 

"Thank you Dai. Those two are desperately in love but they're the only people who won't admit it. You can tell since they're both that rock headed." she said and returned his kiss.

"Hey! What about me and Mimi's plan?" Matt pouted.

"Oh, yea, that was a good idea Matt, the heater on in the room. I bet they got a blast out of that, but I hate to think of what Tai will do once he figures that out. You'd better practice your sprinting, or practice your accuracy with your guitar." Kari replied.

"Don't worry Kari, As long as Yolei and Goken keep the secret, they stay alive. And I'm not talking about being hurt by either Tai or Sora." Mimi said, clutching to Matt as if for dear life. Her boyfriend just laughed and pulled her into a French. Davis and Kari rolled their eyes.

"Get a room you two." Davis said shaking his head. Matt pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, don't forget Motomiya, about that little Dare that you and Kari took. Well, let's just say that if Tai finds out about that, You'll be receiving a rectal exam by Tai's sneakers and you'll need a complete plastic surgery done on your face." Davis winced and ran back inside, picking up the phone and asking how much it was for a very fast Kawasaki cafe bike.

* * *

"Where are you Goken? I just want to talk!" Tai raved, still heated. He had picked up Goken's skateboard and was hefting it like a club. 

The evening was rather late. It was dark and a silent vollie of purest white snow fell slowly to accumulate on the already frozen ground. Tai's unruly brown hair held some of the powder and he was alert for anything that might give away the fugitive's whereabouts.

His searching didn't yield anything but lead him to a small park bench, which was occupied by someone. The someone being his best friend Sora.

"Hey." he said. She looked up in his direction, "Hey." she replied, returning her gaze to the water fountain, which had somehow refused to freeze. The fountain had a male angel and a female angel in a deep kiss, arms wrapped around one another.

"Is this seat taken?" Tai asked, suddenly calm.

"No, you can sit here." she said, not taking her eyes off the statue.

"Hey Tai?" Tai looked over at her, catching her face.

"Hmm?" he looked her back in the face.

Sora couldn't breathe for a second. She noticed how much he looked like the angel in the fountain. His deep, dark eyes, which betrayed his emotions so much, looked into hers. His features showed that he was ready and willing to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Well, I umm...Did you catch Goken?" she asked. His piercing stare never wandered and Sora suddenly felt nervous. Her cheeks were already red from the cold but she got the feeling that the color had deepened quite dramatically. Tai looked away for a second, scratching his head, flashing his trade grin.

"No I couldn't. You know, his speed is amazing. You'd think that he'd chugged a whole gallon of rocket fuel. " Tai laughed lightly and didn't act very nervous, but inside, he was as nervous as a chiuaua. Her gaze sent chills down his spine and his heart was racing. He had never really felt this way around her until now. Of course the feeling he received from being around his child-hood friend.

"How about you, did you track Yolei down?" he asked.

Sora looked like she was about to laugh. "What's so funny Sor?" Tai asked. Sora paused at the mention of her nickname. That name was reserved for Tai alone to use and it brought a kind of lighthearted feeling whenever he said it.

"Well, yes and no. I caught up to her but she was with Goken and lets just say they were giving each other rescue breathing with a vengeance." Both of them started laughing until they almost cried. Tai was the first to stop.

He listened intently to the young woman's tinkling bell of a laugh and the way snow rolled off her auburn hair with each chuckle.

"Rescue breathing with a vengeance?" Tai quoted still hiccupping with unfinished giggles.

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it. I went up and tried to punch her in the back of the head but she ducked and I hit Goken in the face." They stopped laughing a few minutes later and sat just enjoying each other's company as the snow still cascaded down in ghostly silence.

They stared at the chiseled statue of the angelic couple for a while. Then Tai just shifted his gaze over again. Sora had the same melancholy face she wore before but there were traces of happiness to be found.

'God she's beautiful, she looks like the angel on the statue. Just perfect.' Tai thought, a deeper red gracing his cheeks.

'Well, I guess it's now or never. I never thought I would be doing this, especially to my best friend.' He turned all the way until he was fully facing Sora.

"S...Sora?" he stumbled. The girl with crimson eyes looked at him.

"Yea Tai?" she replied.

'Oh god… Is he going to say it? No, we're just friends, he would never say that to me.' she thought, her mood jumping off the cloud that it was standing on.

"Well, I uh, I just wanted to say that...um, well. 'Damn, it won't come out!'" Tai started, looking very nervous. Sora's heart fluttered but she stamped it out before it could jump to conclusions. Tai took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"Sora, we've been… friends, best friends, ever since I could remember. I always thought of you as such, until recently." At the words, until recently, Sora's mood jumped and she felt like she could fly around the park in happiness, but she stayed calm and put her hand on Taichi's to urge him to continue.

"Uhh…" Tai felt 50 times as nervous when she placed her hand on his. He could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. " Sora, I…" Both teens tensed up in anticipation.

"Sora Takenouchi… I Lov..." Tai's sentence couldn't be finished because Sora's lips were over his. He was so surprised that he didn't return it at first. But, the shock wore off and he returned the sweet, gentle kiss with every part of his heart and soul. Eventually, they separated and looked each other in the eyes.

"You know Tai. I've heard that most kisses happen in the middle of a sentence so I guess that we know that it's..." the young woman was cut off with another compassionate kiss from her love.

"…True?" Tai finished for her. Sora noticed that she had tears of joy trickling down her cheeks, but before her hands could reach them, Tai had already placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the salty water.

"I love you, Taichi Kamiya," she said, just above a whisper. Tai placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

" And I You, Sora." he said. Sora cuddled up next to him as they watched the snowfall on the statues in front of them.

* * *

"Guess what, Matt my good man. You owe me and Yolei ten bucks." Matt looked down at his watch. 

"No, your wrong. My watch says that it took them ten minutes to admit it," he said pointing to the timer.

"No, you're the wrong one. Goken and my watches say that it's been exactly 8 minutes, now pay up." Yolei said while they showed Matt their watches.

"I hate you. Do you know that?" Matt said while he dug up his wallet from his back pocket, giving them the ten bucks. Goken took it, counted it, and then stuffed it in his pocket. "Oh, yeah Matt." Goken started, backing away slowly.

"You were right, or rather your watch was." Matt looked confused.

"Say what...?" he asked, not getting the jest. Goken looked as if he had just won the lottery.

"Well, me and Yolei set our watches late so they did take longer than nine minutes." Goken grabbed Yolei by the hand and they took off, Matt in behind them with an unnaturally big stapler yelling something about his money.

"WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE APARTMENT, IM GOING TO KILL KARI AND DAVIS FOR THAT DARE!" Yolei raged as they ran.

Meanwhile, Tai and Sora had seen everything and they were rolling around laughing.

* * *

**Author Note**: Hate it? Love it? This is of course my first try at humor and romance. If you want, see all my other fictions at my account when I get around to updating. I will take my leave now. 


End file.
